Of Duckmen And Aliens
by TheRestIsRustAndStardust
Summary: What happens when the theory of Parallel Planes ends Zim up in Duckburg? INSANITY!
1. Chapter 1

_Click click click click..._The staccato noises came from Zim's laboratory computer, letting anyone and everyone know that the Irken Invader was hard at work with something. "Computer, bring up files on "Parallel Planes."

_Locating files on..._Parallel Planes...The computer mainframe repeated. The green-skinned alien smirked with sick pleasure. "Excellent..."

A small, gray-blue blur tore through his lab with a loud yelp "YEEEE!" A crash followed. "Hi Master! What're ya doing, making cupcakes? I like cupcakes!"

Zim groaned. "GIR! How many times must I tell you not to interrupt me?"

GIR thought. "Eleventy six!"

The Irken rolled his bright red eyes and cursed under his breath at the defective android. "Master? What's that?" the robot pointed at Zim's coordinates.

Zim waved him off. "Nothing, now leave me be!"

"I wanna see..!" He was about to launch into a screaming fit. "I...WANNA...SEE IT!"

Zim yelped, "Fine! GIR, do you know that there is more than one universe?"

"RILLY?"

"Yes GIR, really...If there is more than one universe, there is more than one Earth. In fact there are many Earths."

GIR absorbed this information and oohed. Zim continued. "If there is more than one Earth out there, it means I can conquer the planet without Dib's interference and still obey my Tallests!"

The robot blinked. Zim's voice took a severe tone. "Understand, GIR?"

GIR tilted his head. "Does Other Earth have the Scary Monkey Show?"

Zim resisted the urge to pound his head into the computer until he passed out. "Maybe, GIR, but more importantly it means total and complete domination of the planet! The Earth Stinks will never see it coming! Now hurry up and get over here before I ascend to parts unknown without you!"

GIR pouted and got under what appeared to be an incredibly large metallic umbrella with extended claws. Zim typed in a few numbers and letters in Irken, pressing ENTER and charging it up.

A flash and Sonic Boom consumed his home, sending him, his robot and himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAA!" Zim and GIR shrieked as their molecules were scrambled and transported into a parallel world. The differences were apparent as soon as they landed; everything was brighter. The air was cleaner. The corners seemed softer and rounded, and the duck people seemed more friendly and happy. The short little alien was taken aback. "What? The earth birds walk and wear close now? PROPOSTEROUS! ZIM IS NOT AMUSED!"

Several anthropomorphic animals stared at him and whispered as they walked away. "I am normal, miserable Earthlings!", he shouted at them as he defiantly kicked a clump of dirt.

GIR happily licked the ground. "Mm! It tastes different than our ground!"

Even GIR looked different! His head was more of a rounded shape. His eyes were cartoonishly large and his colors were lighter. He looked like a flying metal child!

If that was the case, then..."Good Irk!" His own features were the same as GIR's! His skin was lime green. The alien's eyes were the same color, but larger and shining. His hands were four-fingered and pudgy. "Pitiful Technicolor!"

Zim put on his disguise to avoid any further attention, too busy grumbling to notice a white spherical object hurling toward his head...until it knocked him over. "OOF!", he shouted, tumbling backwards.

"Are you okay, kid? You look...green." Three young ducks were standing over him. Other than the fact that they were wearing different colors, they were identical. The one in blue extended his hand to help Zim up. The one in green yelped. "Quackeroony! I think we knocked his beak clean off!"

"Zim has no beak! Zim is a normal earth-monkey!", the green alien retorted. "Who are you?"

The boy in red, apparently the leader, gave him a sideways glance. "I'm Huey." He pointed to the boys in blue and green. "These are my brothers, Dewey and Louie. Who...or what...are you?"

Zim stood up tall. "Zim is a normal hum-er, anthro worm baby!" He smiled, teeth forming a rounded point.

Huey stood closer. "Then why are you green?"

Zim pouted, acting hurt. "I have a skin condition. I am also a, uh mouse, but due to this..._horrible_ skin defect, I have no ears. YOU MAKE ZIM HURT!"

He pretended to be cut by his question. Dewey smiled sympathetically. "Hey, Zim, no hard feelings. We just didn't know, right guys?" The replied in a unison "yes."

Zim smiled, again, very unconvincingly. GIR bolted out and clung to their legs. "HI FLUFFY HEADS!"

"Wow!" Louie picked him up. "Is he a robot? Or does he have a skin condition like you?"

Zim thought up a lie. "This is...Zim's little brother! He was just leaving to get medication for his brain-exploding insanity disease. Right GIR?"

GIR smiled laconically. Zim growled. "GIR...Leave or face Zim's wrath-I MEAN...Go get your explodey-head medication..."

"YEAH!" And with that, the small robot bolted away.

Normally, most people would be astonished by such bizarre behavior. But in Duckburg, these things happened all the time. Louie tossed the boys' baseball up and down. "So Zim...do you wanna play?"

The alien sighed bitterly. "Sure, Earth-monkeys...why not?"


End file.
